


Cardastrophe

by raiykei



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: and youre all variations of personified chaos, especially when youre playing with 7 of your friends, uno is a dangerous game to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiykei/pseuds/raiykei
Summary: One would think they would have learned some games were too dangerous to play with all eight of them.No one thought Uno could be anything but innocent.Oh, how they were wrong.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Cardastrophe

There were two types of games when it came to Ateez. There were those that caused chaos for the benefit of Atiny and some good laughs, and those that were forbidden from ever seeing the light of day again. More games than people realized fell under the latter category. Especially when all of them were playing. It was only to be expected when eight makes one team, each of them with their own variations of chaos and destruction. 

One could argue Mingi and Wooyoung were the _loudest_, their complaints easily carrying over the sound of the others whenever the odds turned against them. One could also argue that Yeosang, Jongho, and Seonghwa were the most terrifying where their brand of chaos was concerned. Sly and subtle, with just the right bit of patient revenge mixed in for everything that happened over the course of who knew how long. Yunho's was innocent enough in that it didn't branch out to the others. Unless you got him in the same space as Mingi. He laughed, he prodded, he joked around, but none of it was more or less than what was to be expected. Until he slut dropped on stage without an ounce of shame. San was, undoubtedly, the _worst_. An enabler that went with the flow, feeding off the energy of everyone else and amplifying it. And Hongjoong- poor Hongjoong- had learned early on he couldn't fight the tide, just accept it was happening and either move on or join in.

Luckily, it was rare that everyone's chaos manifested at once. Schedules, exhaustion, and their own wants and desires usually kept them from sitting in the same place long enough for anything to form.

Until _someone_ got the bright idea to dabble in group games.

Games like Mafia.

Or even what was supposed to be an innocent game of Uno.

It had started out well enough, getting a rule set in place, deciding on a neutral party to act as judge and dealer- Jongho had been given that position of power. The hardest part came in getting everyone on task. It was too easy to get caught up in conversation, jokes distracting from whose turn it was, or which direction they were going. Somewhere along the way- when Hongjoong called the first uno- everyone's concentration changed. There was still idle chatter as the game continued, but their attention focused on the cards in their hands, the pile in the center of the circle, and how many cards remained in play.

Poor Wooyoung had somehow amassed too many cards for him to easily hold, trying to organize them by color and number while cards continued to be placed in the center pile. 

"Hey, Woo."

"What?"

He glanced up from his organizing, eyes narrowing at the cheshire like grin that had wormed its way across San's face. That was never a good sign, especially considering the circumstances.

"You love me, right?"

"Don't."

"Right?"

"San, I swear to god-"

So slowly, so smoothly in that San-like fashion of his, did he place a card down on top of the pile, keeping eye contact the entire time. "Draw two."

Wooyoung pulled his arm back, the only thing stopping him from throwing his entire hand of cards at San being Yeosang's calm, "We're playing stack rules, right?" His entire demeanor changed at that point, snapping his hand back and almost pressing his nose to the cards as he scanned through them before placing down his own colored draw two.

Yeosang simply added a draw four to the pile, giving Mingi a charming smile. "That's a total of eight cards, Mingi. Uno, and the color's green."

The rapper spluttered, looking as if he wanted to argue but couldn't find the words, before he began frantically searching through his cards. "Ha! Green reverse card!" 

The smile that had been on Yeosang's face fell as he straightened, entire body turning towards Jongho. "That's not in the rules."

"We barely have any rules," Hongjoong shot back, as if he wasn't benefiting from their lack of foresight with barely three cards in his hand.

"I'll allow it."

Betrayal was the only word to describe the look that crossed Yeosang's face, but it was Seonghwa who spoke up. "We didn't make a rule for reverse cards."

"But we made Jongho judge," Mingi shot back, not eager to be on the receiving end of the combination. "If he says it's good, then Yeosang has to draw eight cards."

San leaned forward on the table. "Yeah, Seonghwa. Stop kissing Yeosang's ass. He has to draw."

"You're only saying that because you have two cards."

"Not my fault I can play the game."

"Pretty sure cheating doesn't count as playing the game."

San looked offended as he turned his entire body towards Yunho, bristling at the accusation. "What do you mean _cheating_?"

"I've been staring at your hand the entire night. You've had the same wild card since we started."

Wooyoung cried out with a, "You've been sitting on a wild card this entire time?!" the same time San yelled, "You've been staring at my hand?!" A little argument broke out, voices raised as Wooyoung yelled at San, who yelled at Yunho, who looked taken aback by the sudden outbursts. 

"Yeosang, _please_ just draw so we can continue with the game." Hongjoong rubbed at his eyes, wondering who in their right mind had suggested the card game in the first place, and why all of them had agreed. It'd be a miracle if anyone managed to hear him over the chaos- he didn't feel like fighting to be heard- but whether it be Yeosang's attunement to all things quiet or his charisma as leader, Yeosang bitterly pawed eight cards off the draw pile, shooting glares at Mingi the entire time. "Wooyoung, it's your turn."

The arguing barely died down, but Wooyoung still slapped a card down, huffing as he sat back in his seat.

"Why did we agree to play this?" Hongjoong groaned, pulling a card from the pile to add to his hand.

Seonghwa gave an amused hum, turning the color back to yellow with his own play. "Did you really want to play Monopoly with any of them?"

"No." Another crescendo of yelling started as a second combination landed on Mingi, fresh out of cards that could save him. "At least Uno has an end."

"Uno- DAMMIT, SEONGHWA!"

"Hopefully."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was as entertaining to read as it was to write.


End file.
